This invention relates to cosmetic packages of the kind having a plurality of shallow cosmetic trays arranged for relative rotation into and out of mutually stacked positions about a common axis.
Such cosmetic packages have been provided heretofore wherein each shallow tray contains one or more solid cosmetics, such as discs, wafers, or cakes of face powder, lipstick, mascara and eye shadow, which are exposed when the open tops of the trays are uncovered. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,033, issued Apr. 29, 1969, for example, each cosmetic-containing shallow tray of the disclosed package is pivotally coupled at a peripheral zone thereof to an elongated cylindrical post for relative rotation about the post axis. The contents of the top tray are exposed by swinging a swivel-mounted lip up about an axis perpendicular to the post axis from a closed position at which the lid covers the open top of the top tray, whereas the contents of the intermediate and bottom trays are rendered accessible by the relative rotational movement thereof. As the post extends through bores in peripherally-located lugs of the trays, the trays are captured by the post; and, when their contents are spent, they are not replaceable by filled trays without first taking the package completely apart. Thus, as a practical necessity, the existing trays must be replenished in situ with solid cosmetic refills specially shaped to fit tray wells occupied by spent cosmetic discs, wafers or cakes.
The cosmetic package disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,033 is moreover inherently unstable, owing to the absence of any support for the elongated cylindrical post from which the trays are cantilevered for relative angular displacement. Thus, with the bottom tray resting on a vanity table or other level supporting surface, the package will topple or lean over when there is any appreciable angular displacement of the top tray or intermediate tray relative to the bottom tray. One solution to this problem, in a tray set similarly having to be taken apart for tray replacement, has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,471, issued Mar. 3, 1970, and it involves removal of the top tray and interfitting it with the bottom tray to provide a tray-formed stabilized base for the cantilevered trays above. Once this is done, however, the top and bottom trays become non-rotatable and there can be no mutually stacked position of all the trays.